


Boring

by GrandSmolNutshack



Category: Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:50:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandSmolNutshack/pseuds/GrandSmolNutshack





	Boring

It was a fine day to be in the Mushroom Kingdom... but isn't that every day?

"Not really." A Goomba said.

"Yeah. This is just... boring." A Koopa groaned.

"Can't we do something better than this?" Waluigi complained.


End file.
